Landfall
As to show our definition of war, we will attack Delteros on their own planet. However, the raiders may prove to be formidable opponents. Landfall is the third mission of Act IV in the ErrorLandian Campaign. The military invades Delteros on land - a bold tactic they weren’t prepared to fight against. The first Carryall touches down onto Desolate Zone 01392, which is filled with raiders. Pre-action Cutscene WindowsError: Well, general... *sigh* It looks like they haven’t learned their lesson. They have been sending nuclear missiles at our planet, but they have no effect. Major Joe: Wonder how long we’ve had that period of peace... WindowsError: About 2 months... Major Joe: Ah well, we had a sneaking suspicion we would have to go to war again, right? WindowsError: Yep, but I didn’t think we’d be taking this war elsewhere... Major Joe: Well, we’re a revolutionary power, right? We’ll take the fight to their land, their people, their blood! WindowsError: Why yes, but we don’t have any way to send our troops onto the planet’s surface and make it back. The gravity is much too high for our Dreadnoughts to take off again, too! Major Joe: That’s where you’re wrong, sir. I have commissioned a vessel that will take care of that problem for us, and it’s called a Carryall. WindowsError: Ok, I’m listening. Does it do exactly what it says on the label and will be able to escape back into orbit in case things go haywire? Major Joe: Yes, and also yes. WindowsError: Brilliant! We’ll send them on the remaining Dreadnoughts once they’re ready! *transition* Dreadnought Captain: Alright boys, we’re going to war! Crew: WOOO!! YEEEAH!!! *Dreadnoughts activate light speed* Unfamiliar Grounds “Huh, lava pools and raiders. That wasn’t in the tourist’s brochure...” Music for this mission: Black Ice 9 - Frostburn The Carryall enters the map carrying the general’s MCV into Desolate Zone 01392. The vessel promptly lands with an initial strike team once a suitable area was found. However, the general quickly realizes that the zone is crawling with raiders. Raiders are ruthless opponents to be up against. They will harass you in any way they can if it means hindering your progress. Sometimes, that even means moving big piles of junk in front of ramps as a makeshift roadblock, which you will have to destroy by either using an Anti-Structure unit or a Commando’s C4. No matter where you are in relation to them, they’ll stop at nothing to make sure that your first day on Delteros is the worst one. Masters of guerilla warfare, it is obvious that these raider bands have been doing this whole war thing for quite a long time. They have refined their strategies to work, much to everyone’s suprise, which is funny considering the planet’s poor education. They will often use tactics that professional Nod commanders use in the early game, such as Harvester-hunting and rushing base defenses with overwhelming amounts of weaker units. To combat this, put base defenses EVERYWHERE. However, it is clear that these loose groups of raiders aren’t very well organized. Certain colored raider bands will even fight eachother, so that’s your time to attack. Let the raiders kill eachother as much as possible before moving in to steal the glory, unless the raiders are from two synergistically colored groups. In that case, both of them will attack you, meaning that most of the time, you will have to fall back before more of them show up. Colored Raiders If you look closely, the vehicles and infantry of different raider groups have 4 different colors to seperate them from the rest. These colors are red, orange, blue, and teal respectively. * Blue: Allies with Teal and will usually attack Red. Sometimes, they will set a rally point for a combined attack on the ErrorLandian base with Teal. * Teal: Allies with Blue and will usually attack Orange, but will occasionally attack the ErrorLandian base. * Red: Allies with Orange, but usually attacks the ErrorLandian base or sends forces to support their ally. * Orange: Allies with Red and will focus on attacking Teal. They don’t immediately target Blue raiders or ErrorLandians until the Teal base is destroyed. Clearing the Way “''General, we cannot land! Large piles of junk are covering our LZ’s, and you’re the only one on the ground as we speak.”'' - Carryall pilot Because of how much junk is in this Desolate Zone, it is next-to-impossible to land. Both of the designated LZ’s for the Carryalls are overflowing with scrap metal and other junk items. The general has to overlook garbage day, much to his own dismay. Train Nomad Harvesters to work away at the piles of junk, and each relay will bring back $800 per. Alternatively, you can destroy them by using military force, which rewards nothing. Be sure to build lots of refineries so that more harvesters are spawned and more of them can get back to working faster. You can also use these funds to fuel a massive army that reaches the command point limit if you want. Be sure that these harvesters don’t go undefended, however! Occasionally, groups of raiders will come by and try to destroy them, so be sure to bring along Fury Tanks and other fast-response vehicles such as Hawkeyes and Centaurs. One the junk is cleared, reinforcements will arrive along with a friendly CPU’s MCV. It will help you clear the next one, where you should expect more resistance. Once the second pile of junk is cleared, another Carryall will land. After a cutscene finishes playing, it will take back off, leaving a friendly MCV behind. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!